


Hoodie

by RKChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, No Smut, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKChan/pseuds/RKChan
Summary: Just a Miya Atsumu forgetting his supposed to be secret boyfriend's hoodie on a bench from the Inarizaki Gym.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hoomans,
> 
> Greetings from RKChan aka Count Desaulnier. Just saying, this fanfiction is the worst, don't read it. Thank you <3
> 
> —Count Desaulnier.

"Where is it?" The blonde said angrily as he wipes his bed with his hand, shoving his blanket with a frustrated look on his face. He could swear infront of his team that he has it somewhere. But just where?

He turns around and lets out a sigh, his blood boiling as he realized that he could've left it in school. And dear gosh, worst case scenario : Kita asking whose hoodie is it and Osamu sending him a 'what–do–you–mean–its–yours' look. 

Shooking his head for his own stupidity, he lets his body drop on his bed. Eyes on the ceiling, blood boiling and mind clearing. Whatever his team will say for tomorrow, he'll just have to deal with it.

As he was about to continue thinking and self–bashing himself, his bedroom door opened without his permission with his annoying (his words) twin at the entrance. Face bored and body slumped.

Atsumu groaned at him, "What do you want?" 

His twin just walks closer to the bed, his hand throwing something on the blonde after closing their distance. "That hoodie is yours?" He asked with a tone that is obviously hinting that he won't believe Atsumu once he said yes.

The blonde blinks at him, his hands snaking themselves across the thrown hoodie as he stare at the ceiling. "No, it's from my boyfriend." He answered, staring at the boring ceiling of his room.

Osamu crosses his arms, "What? You dating someone without telling me? Not cool bro," He said as he glares at his brother, not amused at the secret.

"Chill, we've only been dating for seven months." Atsumu said as he yawn, hugging the hoodie more closer. He really wants to curl up right now and sleep since the hoodie is found, but his brother is being a brother at the moment.

His twin just glared at him harder, eyebrows almost connecting as he did. "Seven months and not even planning to introduce him to me?" He asked with an attitude. He can't believe that Atsumu hid that so well.

The blonde whines at him, "We're taking it slow. Now, go away. Go~!" He said with a high pitched voice, no longer resisting the position that he wanted and curls up infront of Osamu.

"Leave me alone, I just want to sleep." 

Osamu rolled his eyes, "If Kita–san asked about it tomorrow then don't blame me, he found the hoodie in the gym." At the end of his sentence, his brother tensed up quickly by the mention of Kita.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," Atsumu said, digging his face in the hoodie as he craves for the smell that he seeks a lot. The same smell of his favorite perfume mingling with his senses. "Night 'Samu."

His brother just hissed at him, walking towards the door with his little curses from here and there. "Night 'Tsumu." He whispered silently, stopping mid tracks as he can barely hear his twin's little hum.

+—+—+—+—+

Kita can't help but glance at the hoodie that was folded nicely on the bench. His eyes examining the grey large sized material with curiosity, he clearly remembered that it was one of the twins placing it gently on the bench like a baby in a basket.

"Hmm..? Kita–san, you're still here?" The said man swiftly turns around with a bored expression. His eyes meeting with Osamu and Suna who are staring back at his figure. "Kita–san?"

The Inarizaki captain stared at them for a few moments before pointing at the neatly folded cloth. "Atsumu left his hoodie on the bench." He said plainly as the other two glance at his back, there they see the gray hoodie.

Osamu had never saw his brother wearing that one nor did he see it in his brother's closet. Concealing his suspicion, he smiled at Kita, lending out his palm and said. "That is 'Tsumu's hoodie. I'll take it home,"

Kita can't help but not believe that in one bit, nevertheless, he gave the hoodie to one of the Miya Twins and wave at them goodbye. "Make sure to be early tomorrow."

"Yes captain!"

+—+—+—+—+

"No that's not what I meant Omi," Atsumu said at the phone, his shoulder hurting at the pressure he put when he place the gadget between his shoulder and ear. His neck is also begging for a moment of massage, but his brain focused on the boiling Miso Soup.

He groaned at he feels something internal attacking his neck, he forcefully place the phone at his left shoulder. "Yeah? Oh, I was just making breakfast for me and 'Samu cause I feel bored."

After waiting for his boyfriend's response which took Atsumu turning off the stove, placing the pot on the table with gentleness. And him setting the table and the ham cutlet on the plates. "Shut up Omi, I don't poison anyone."

"Huh? Oh where?" The blonde asked, turning towards the direction to their living room just to see Osamu staring at him. "Haha— yeah, let's talk later?"

He turned around again, ignoring his twin as he sits on his chair. Feeling awkward as he drop the words that he usually says when he is about to hang up on his boyfriend. "I love you, bye Omi."

"Seriously? Omi? Worst endearment."

"Shut ye'r trap!"

"Sure, Omi~"

"Idiot, it was his nickname from me!"

"Whatever, Rin is better than Omi."

"Full stomach is better than empty."

"Hey you cook that for us!"

"Fuck off, 'Samu."


End file.
